Cronus Astaroth
Cronus Astaroth can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 25 energy on hand and are at least level 275. Cronus Astaroth has 1.125.000.000 health. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic Information = Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: * 1 Epic 18.9M, 2 epics 33.5M, 3 epics 61.0M, Legendary 102M Participants: up to 160 people total, with the following distribution: *100 people levels 500+ *40 people levels 150-499 *20 people levels 100-149 This battle uses the Monster Stance and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Cronus Astaroth Combat System' See the Monster Stance page for more info. You can see your stance in the "General Alliance" tab; it is your main general's level + the levels of its allied generals that share his/her type (aggressive, balanced or defensive). A) Your stance matches or is higher than the monster's stance: - Each action gives you Contribution Points: displayed below your damage, they allow you to be eligible for prizes. - With an aggressive alliance, your actions will raise the "Damage bar", giving a bonus to damage. - With a defensive alliance, your actions will raise the "Critical bar", increasing chances of getting a critical. - With a balanced alliance, your actions will lower the "Decay rate", the speed at which previous bonuses vanish (their bars empty) B) Your stance is lower than the monster's stance: - You don't get Contribution Points. - You don't fill any of the bars above (Damage, Critical, Decay) Cronus Astaroth's stance is 30. Decay starts at -10.0 per second, and decreases with successful attacks with a balanced general. Ultimate Mode: Get both the damage and critical bars to max level to unlock ultimate attack mode. When ultimate attack mode is activated, players have a limited time to take advantage of vastly increased damage and critical chance before both bars reset to their starting values. Players have 2 minutes to attack with +100% damage, and +10% critical chance. 'Siege Weapons' *weapons 4 & 5 not verified 'Lore' 'Rewards while fighting Cronus Astaroth' 108 Defense Essence 'Rewards after slaying Cronus Astaroth' Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 18,850,000 (starts at 10,430,000), 2 - 33,470,000 (starts at 19,740,000), 3 - 60,940,000 (starts at 38,060,000) *' ': 1 - 102,000,000 (starts at 38,060,000) 'Alchemy' * (Amulet: 50 Attack, 50 Defense, +50 Physical Resistance). Needs: ** x15 ** x15 ** x15 * (Weapon: 70 Attack, 70 Defense, +100 Physical Piercing, 1 slot). Needs: ** x5 ** x5 ** x5 ** x10 ** x10 * , (Amulet: 60 Attack, 60 Defense, +70 Physical Resistance). Needs: ** x3 ** x1 * , (Weapon: 100 Attack, 100 Defense, +120 Physical Piercing, 1 slot). Needs: ** x1 ** x3 * , (Amulet: 80 Attack, 80 Defense, +85 Physical Resistance). Needs: ** x2 **Must own (not consumed): and * , (Weapon: 150 Attack, 150 Defense, +140 Physical Piercing, 2 slots). Needs: ** x2 **Must own (not consumed): and 'Item Archives' * Legendary item archive: ** x5: +3 Attack each ** x5: +3 Defense each ** x5: +3 Attack each ** x5: +3 Defense each ** x10: +10 Attack each ** x10: +10 Defense each 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: 28.125.000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer). One-time award 3 Skill Points. *Slay Cronus Astaroth 5 times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points. 'Notes' * Introduced: October 20, 2014 * Please help Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters